Many shapes and configurations of seals exist for sealing objects to one another. Polymeric o-rings are one of the most common types of seals used. Such seals work well for the purpose for which they were designed. Some applications however require seals that are more robust and need to be able to seal under high temperatures and/or high pressures. The carbon dioxide sequestration, power plants and hydrocarbon recovery industries are two industries where severe sealing conditions may exist. Seals made of metal are sometimes used in applications wherein the severe conditions are anticipated. Metal seals have certain limitations that need to be considered to assure sufficient sealing is obtained. One example is that little or no relative movement is allowed between the metal seal and one or more of the surfaces the seal is to be sealed against. This limitation is to avoid abrasion of a surface of the seal that if allowed to occur could detrimentally affect the sealing performance thereof. Designs and methods of employing seals to avoid such degradation of the seal itself are of interest to those who practice in such industries.